jerichofanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Jericho: Civil War
"Those too dependent on the system, will fight to protect the integrity of that system." On September 20th, 2006, twenty-three American cities were destroyed in the largest terrorist attack in world history. Initially, thought to have been the handiwork of elements working inside the Iranian and North Korean governments, evidence is being brought forward that may reveal the true culprit. As the remnants of the former United States and the successor nation of the Allied States, slowly march toward the second American Civil War. Timeline (background) September 20, 2006 - Nuclear destruction of twenty-three cities; Jr. Senator Tomarchio and others declate themselves legitimate successors of the U.S government. March 2007 - President Tomarchio visits the town of Jericho, Kansas. April 2007 - Constitutional Convention in Cheyenne; citizens Jacob Green and Robert Hawkins fly the twenty -fifth nuclear device to Lackland AFB in Texas. Texan forces decide to side with the U.S. October 2007 - The Allied States of America hold their first election, Tomarchio and other presidential candidates debate. November 2007 - President Tomarchio wins overwhelmingly. January 2008 - President Tomarchio's inauguration. April 2008 - U.S. President Charles declares war on the Allied States. May 2008 (Present Day) - First battle of the Second American Civil War occurs. Battle of Shreveport. 5 years later... (May 2013) The Second American Civil War has raged for the last five years and the ASA has the advantage over the USA. But Unionist soldiers continue to fight so that this nation will not perish from the Earth. Nations (at war) ALLIED STATES OF AMERICA: Capital: Federal District of Cheyenne Population: nearing 1 million. President: John Tomarchio (A-WY) Vice President: Morrisette (A-OR) INDEPENDENT REPUBLIC OF TEXAS: Capital: San Antonio Population: Unknown Governor: Todd ® UNITED STATES OF AMERICA: Capital: Columbus, Ohio Population: Unknown President: Charles (D-OH) Vice President: Snowden (D-AL) Characters Major *Johnston "Jacob/Jake" Green- primary protagonist, pilot and mercenary working alongside Ravenwood prior to the September Attacks, fled life in San Diego to return to Jericho after a five-year absence. *Robert Hawkins- secondary protagonist, CIA operative working under Project Red Bell and partner of Jake Green on their quest to uncover the truth behind the September Attacks. *Emily Sullivan- love interest and girlfriend of Jake Green *Eric Green- brother and Deputy Mayor of Jericho, secondary head of the Jericho Resistance movement *Mary Bailey- girlfriend of Eric Green, provider of a meeting place for the Jericho Resistance movement *Mayor Gray Anderson- Mayor of Jericho, Kansas and leader of the Jericho Resistance movement, flies the "Don't Tread on Me" flag in defiance of the ASA. *Gail Green- Widow of Johnston Green and voice of reason for Gray Anderson. *Heather Lisinki- Liasion to New Bern, as weapons are ferried between the two towns *Stanley Richmond- J&R seizes his farm and joins the Jericho Resistance, his farm is destroyed in the process. *Mimi Clark- Wife of Stanley Richmond. *Dale Turner- Owner of Gracie's Market where Dale begins stockpiling food and material for the Resistance. *Skylar Stevens- Girlfriend of Dale and supporter. *Major Edward Beck- ASA military officer and chief administrator of Jericho, Kansas, renounces his commission to fight for the Resistance and the fledging USA undercover. Minor *Sean Henthorn- former boyfriend of Bonnie Richmond, fights for Jericho Resistance in response to the death of Bonnie. *Deputy Bill Kohler- Jericho Sheriff's department deputy and member of Jericho Resistance *Deputy Jimmy Taylor- Jericho Sheriff's department deputy and member of Jericho Resistance *Darcy Hawkins- wife of Robert Hawkins and member of Jericho Resistance *Samuel Hawkins- son of Robert Hawkins and member of Jericho Resistance *Allison Hawkins- daughter of Robert Hawkins and member of Jericho Resistance *Dr. Kenchy Duwhalia- chief of medicine in the town of Jericho *Nurse Jessica Williams- assistant to Dr. Duwhalia *Russell- minion of Constantino working for New Bern, ally to Jericho, fights alongside the neighboring town *Phil Constantino- leader of the New Bern Resistance movement. *Jonah Prowse- criminal element near Jericho, KS, hits and runs ASA convoys, becomes a gun runner for the Jericho and New Bern Resistance movements. *"Chavez"- CIA operative, member of Project Red Bell alongside Robert Hawkins, currently in Texas. *Secretary Thomas Valente- high-level official inside Tomarchio's cabinet *President John Tomarchio- current president of the ASA *David Reynolds AKA "John Smith"- mastermind behind the September Attacks New! *Colonel Joseph Barlow- District commander of the state of Kansas, secondary antagonist Summary *Cheyenne, Wyoming- news source tells of US forces being pushed further back, it has been a full two years since the attacks, President Tomarchio was elected in a landslide in November, and has been President for 8 months. *Battle of Jefferson City- contradictory information, as US forces push further into AS territory *Jericho, KS- Stanley and Mimi place flowers on Bonnie's gravesite, it being her birthday. Col. Barlow arrives to discuss the new ASA military draft for individuals 18-30, most of the town protests. *Independent Republic of Texas- Jake, Hawkins and Chavez handling the war from Texas. John Smith has been imprisoned by Cheyenne and asks for help as he has escaped. A US rep named Clark says that even with help from Texas, an "x-factor" would be needed to turn the war over in their favor. An assault on the airbase by the ASA leaves Clark dead, but the trio escape to New Mexico to rescue John Smith. At the New Mexico-Texas border, the trio dress up as refugess and battle their way through corrupt AS military officers, local black market thugs, and highwaymen. *Battle of New Bern- suffers immense loss. Constantino is murdered by Col. Barlow as an example. Heather and Russell rushes to Jericho to inform them. Major Beck is present during the killing, informs Jericho Resistance. *Richmond wedding- many residents in attendance *Destruction of the Richmond family farm *Battle of Jericho- town center ravaged by tank fire, A.S. Army. Eric, Mary, Gray, Gail, Dale, Skylar, Stanley, Mimi, Sean, Emily, Deputies Bill & Jimmy meet at Bailey's and discuss a course of action for the Jericho Resistance. Eric becomes de facto Resistance as Gray pretends to preside over Jericho as Mayor. Mary provides the Resistance hangout, Gail serves as Gray's voice of reason. Gray orders Dale and Skylar to talk with Jonah to ferry weapons from attacked AS convoys. Darcy is angered that Allison joins the Resistance to fight. Kenchy prepares himself for mass casualities. During the Battle of Jericho, *Jake and Emily embrace, they hold hands as they watch the ASA flag is lowered and the USA flag is raised. A major turning point in the war against the ASA. THE END. *"An unremarkable town, serves as the turning point of the civil war, not unlike Gettysburg."